Endoscopic instruments have been developed to provide surgeons with an internal view of the organ or body passage requiring treatment. Such endoscopes typically have channels through which a miniaturized forceps, commonly called flexible instruments, are inserted and advanced. The endoscope assembly includes an elongated flexible cable equipped at one end with an eyepiece or other viewing means and at the other end with an optical head. Only the head is directly and externally connected to the instrument. The cable transmits images or image-producing signals from the illuminated operative site to the viewing means so that the surgeon will have visual confirmation of the action of the instrument's working end. A coherent optic bundle extends from the head and through the flexible cable through the eyepiece for providing the surgeon with visual confirmation of the instrument's tip or jaw action. The illuminating means may take the form a light-transmitting waveguide extending through the cable to illuminate the operative area. The waveguide is connected at its proximal end to a suitable high-intensity light source. The cable also provides a flow passage for the delivery of fluid (liquid or gas) for irrigation or other purposes. Typically, the flow passage and the illuminating means are disposed on opposite sides of the coherent image-transmitting waveguide.
In conventional practice, it is necessary to provide the optic head with a flow of sterile water. The passage of the sterile water across the optic head prevents the buildup of materials on the optic head. This flow of water operates, in a sense, like a windshield wiper/washer assembly.
In normal practice, the endoscopic instrument has a control body which is connected by a light guide tube to a light guide connector. The connector will include a plurality of connectors that can suitably receive various fittings. For example, the light guide connector can include a connector orifice that receives a grounding lug, a suction port, an air inlet, and a water inlet. As such, the air and water are delivered through the light guide connector, through the light guide tube and into the control body. Alternatively, the control body can also include a water port so as to allow water to be directly provided to the control body. Suitable valves are provided on the control body so as to control the flow of water through the control body and over the optic head of the instrument.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an example of such an endoscopic system. The endoscopic system 10, in FIG. 1, shows an endoscope 12 into which an air/water inlet line 14 connects and from which an insertion tube 16 extends. The endoscope 12 has a control body 18 with a plurality of control members positioned thereon. A pair of control knobs 20 and 22 extend outwardly from one side of the control body 18. Remote control switches 24, 26 and 28 are positioned on the control body 18 so as to allow the surgeon to operate the distal end 30 of the insertion tube 16. A suction valve 32 is formed on the control body 18 which can be depressed so as to activate suction at the distal end 30. An air/water valve 34 is positioned below the suction valve 32 on the control body 18. The air/water valve 34 has a hole formed thereon. The surgeon can cover the hole with a finger for air sufflation. The valve 34 can be depressed so as to activate water feeding for the washing of the lens on the distal end 30. An instrument channel opening 36 is positioned adjacent to the control body 18 so as to allow for the insertion of forceps or other accessories into the insertion tube 16. The endoscope 12 allows the surgeon to carry out surgical activities within the human body while, simultaneously, viewing the action of such surgery through a lens formed on the distal end 30 of the insertion tube 16.
FIG. 2 is a detailed view of the distal end 30 of the insertion tube 16. As can be seen in FIG. 2, the distal end 30 has a lens 40 positioned for viewing outwardly of the distal end 30. An instrument channel 42 allows for forceps, and other accessories, to be extended outwardly of the distal end 30. A light guide 44 is provided on the distal end 30 so as to emit light outwardly of the distal end 30 so as to facilitate viewing through the objective lens 40. An auxiliary water nozzle 46 is also provided on distal end 30 so as to allow water feed in the same direction as the direction of viewing. Importantly, an air/water nozzle 48 is provided on the distal end 30 to feed water and air for the cleaning of the lens 40.
As can be seen in FIG. 3, the air/water nozzle 48 emits a stream 50 of air and water across the surface of the objective lens 40. The air and water are fed into the nozzle 48 through an air/water delivery tube 52. Air/water delivery tube 52 extends through the interior of the insertion tube 16. The air/water 50 is emitted from nozzle 48 so as to clean the outer surface of the objective lens 40 during use. In this manner, the nozzle 48 operates in the manner of a windshield washer/wipe assembly on an automobile. The nozzle 48 is important for the purpose of keeping debris, and other obstructions, from interfering with the view through the objective lens 40. A fiberoptic line 54 will extend to the objective lens 40 so as to allow the surgeon to view action on the interior of the human body.
FIG. 4 shows an example of what can occur when the nozzle 48 becomes obstructed with a piece of debris 56. In FIG. 4, it can be seen that the debris 56 is lodged in the wide portion of passageway 58 in nozzle 48. When the obstruction is lodged in this position, the spray 50 will be diminished or blocked. When this occurs, it is no longer possible to clean the objective lens 40. The obstruction 56 can occur on the interior of the passageway 58 for a variety of reasons. Accumulations of human debris around the objective lens 40 can wedge themselves in the area of the nozzle opening 60. Alternatively, the debris 56 can occur during the conventional cleaning of the endoscope 12. Even a small amount of blockage can result in the ineffective operation of the endoscopic system.
In conventional practice, whenever a sufficient amount of debris 56 resides in the area adjacent to the opening 60 of nozzle 48, it is necessary to send the endoscopic system 10 to a remote location for cleaning and repair. A very complicated proceeding is required so as to effectively remove the debris 56 from the nozzle 48 so as to allow the nozzle 48 to operate in a desired manner. When it is necessary to clean the endoscopic system 10, many costs can result. Initially, there is the repair cost for the endoscopic system. There is also the cost of shipping the unit to a suitable cleaning facility. Furthermore, there is a cost associated with the loss of use of the endoscopic system 10 by the hospital. Furthermore, there are costs associated with potential damage that can occur during shipping or repair. As such, a need has developed so as to allow the endoscopic system 10 to be suitably cleaned in the hospital environment at minimal costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an endoscopic cleaning system which effectively serves to remove debris from the air/water nozzle of the endoscopic instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the cleaning of the air/water nozzle which can be carried out in a minimal amount of time and with a minimal amount of difficulty.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the cleaning of the endoscopic instrument which eliminates the need for the shipment and downtime of the endoscopic instrument.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the cleaning of the air/water nozzle of an endoscopic instrument which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.